Tales of the two Princes Part 2: Deathknight and Bloodmage
by BuffaloBorgine
Summary: The second part of the Undead Kael'thas AU. Sequel to Tales of the two Princes 1: Before the corruption. Featuring the Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos with romantic (yaoi) view from Arthas, Kael and Rommath. Rated M for violent and sexual scene.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, we are now on part 2 of the AU series, I have hoped that it wouldn't take so long to write the fic, but I want to narrate the whole thing from the very beginning. Part 2 is about the time that Arthas became the Deathknight and what he did to Lordareon, Quel'thalas and the people there. Jaina doesn't have an important role in part 2 so anyone who shipped Arthas/Jaina, please don't expect too much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Dreams<p>

He had been walking on this cursed continent for a month. He came here first to find the dreadlord Mal'ganis, but it turned out that the damned demon was far more wicked than he had believed. The army he brought here had to suffer both the cold and the attack of the undead. He didn't know how long he could keep on staying here.

Now, he was striding through the furious blizzard along with some dwarves he had run into when he first arrived here in search of an ancient artifact, known as the runeblade Frostmourne. The dwarves' leader was an old friend of his Father, Muradin Bronzebeard. Muradin was the one who told him about the runeblade, and also warned him that not so much had been known about it, but he only listened to the first part. He badly needed something to kill the damned dreadlord and Frostmourne seemed to be the most suitable weapon. Mal'ganis was the last straw that broke the camel's back. In those last three years since he left Dalaran, he had to suffer so many things. First was the orcs' raid, second was Invincible's death, third was the plague in Andorhal and the next thing was Mal'ganis. After all those, he could not suffer anything more, even if it was just a small one. He had decided, and he would not take his decision back.

Arthas, Muradin and the other dwarves finally got out of the blizzard. They saw something that looked like a cave and they walked to it. Some kinds of ancient runes could be found on the side of the cave.

"This is where Frostmourne was said to be hidden! We did it Prince!" Muradin exclaimed with solace.

"That's good… I don't want to walk through any other stupid phenomenon like blizzard or avalanche again…" The human Prince murmured, voice crackling because of the cold. "Let's come inside and find that runeblade… We have a business to finish…"

Muradin nodded agreeing and led the way into the cave, the others followed him. Arthas tiredly looked around the cave. There were runes, ancient and odd runes everywhere in the cave. He wondered if this place was sealed by some short of magic in order to prevent something so evil to get out. No matter what, he would just keep on going and claim the artifact.

Suddenly, the cave began rumbling and the ground began trembling. A loud crack could be heard and everyone began to spread out. Arthas looked up the roof. He found the crack and gasped as it kept expanding. Just right at the time the roof began to fall, a sudden and painful thrust in the abdomen blew him to the cave wall and blew his consciousness out of him. He wondered what had just happened.

He woke up as something tickled his face. Opening his eyes, the human Prince found a bunch of bronze beard hung right in front of his face. Arthas breathed calmly, realizing that it was the old dwarf made him feel safe. Muradin helped him stand up. He looked around, there were no sign of the others, instead, there was a mount of icy rocks blocking their way out of the cave.

"What… what happened? Where are the others?" He gasped in panic. They could have been stuck under the falling rocks.

"The cave collapsed… The others were safe, they are on the other side of this blocking, I have told them to return to the camp…" Muradin bitterly said. "It means that only two of us will keep on the searching…"

Arthas breathed shallowly, his chest heaved. He was glad that the others were safe, but… keeping this travel along with only Muradin would be a hard quest.

"We have no other choice. Let's move." The Prince sealed his decision, picking up his huge weapon, the holy warhammer Light's Vengeance, and strode to the end of the cave.

:

There the runeblade stood, trapped in an iceberg. Arthas stepped close to the artifact. Its aura attracted him. He could hear the whispers came from the runeblade, it was inviting him. His eyes grew wide as he got closer and closer to the runeblade, his hand holding out and was about to grab the hilt. Suddenly, a powerful energy wave knocked him away from the artifact and a group of ancient Guardians appeared from nowhere. Their voices echoed in his head, telling him to leave this place and never return.

But he yelled back. I have to pass so many terrible things and all I want is that those nightmares come to an end! I will pay everything, even my soul and my life, to kill Mal'ganis! You Guardians should better get out of my sight!

He didn't even care if Muradin helped him or not, he just advanced and fought the Guardians. They would stand no chance against the power of the Prince and soon fell one by one. After the fight, Arthas was extremely exhausted, he just wanted to finish his business.

"Leave that artifact, lad, you should better not take it up… It was cursed…" Muradin yelled at him.

"No… I have come this far… There is no point in returning right now!" Arthas yelled back and stepped forwards to the runeblade, throwing away the holy Light's Vengeance, which had followed him for so long. He grabbed the hilt of the runeblade with both his hands and used all the rest of his strength to pull it out. The iceberg began to crack under his strength and finally blasted into pieces, freeing the runeblade.

Arthas gasped as the runeblade shimmered in his hands. Everything became black. Time and space collapsed around him.

:

He was standing in the nothingness with only Frostmourne on hands. Looking at the glowing eyes of the demonic skull on the hilt, he lightly shivered; just like that those eyes were looking straight into his soul.

'Greetings, young Prince… We have now finally united…' The runeblade whispered to him.

'What is going on…? Is this some kinds of sorcery…?' The human Prince looked around, confused.

'This place is where you can call Spirit World… The Lich King sent you here so that we can talk in private…' The artifact kept on.

'I have no business with the Lich King! I just want to use you to defeat Mal'ganis! After that, we are done!' Arthas yelled in his mind. What does that Lich King want from me?

'Calm down… The Lich King had chosen you to be his champion even before you were born, Prince... He had led you to find me here…' Frostmourne whispered with a calming tone.

'Champion?' Arthas stared at the runeblade. 'What are you talking about?'

'I am explaining to you about your place now… You are the Champion of the Lich King…' Frostmourne replied. 'And all you need to do now is to swear your loyalty to the Lich King now…'

'Why do I have to pledge my loyalty to the Lich King? ... What could he do for me?" Arthas couldn't make out what was going with him, but he kept on asking as he craved for more answers.

'Why?' The voice from the runeblade laughed darkly, then the eyes of the demonic skull on the hill glowed strongly. 'The Lich King would grant you every wish you have, even the deepest wish of you, Champion…'

'Implausible! How can he grant my wish when he doesn't even know what my wishes are?' He yelled mentally

'You are looking down on the Lich King too much, Champion…' Frostmourne snickered.

And the world began to turn around with dizzying speed.

:

He found himself standing in a whole field of violet flowers and fresh green grass. The place was so familiar. He knew this place because he had come here once so long ago. Quel'thalas.

'What sorcery is this? Why am I in the Kingdom of the Elves?' Arthas snarled, glaring at the runeblade.

'Isn't this where your deepest wish stays?' Frostmourne kept whispering, but now, its tone was full of sarcasm.

Arthas was enraged. He truly wanted to throw the runeblade to the ground and leave it back to where it was held. Just as he was about to open his mouth to object, a figure appeared into his sight. He dropped his jaw. Just right before him, next to an anvil, stood an elf in purple mage robe. His golden hair flowed gently in the air, his blue eyes glowing as he waved at Arthas with a smile. And the human Prince gasped, speechless. He just slowly stepped to the Elf, holding his free hand out and grasped the Elf's hand, pulling him into an embrace. He wanted this moment to come true. Yes, this is the deepest wish in my heart.

Suddenly, the Elf pushed him away and turned round coldly.

"I'm sorry…" The Elf slowly spoke each word. "… Forgive and forget me, Arthas, we can't be together."

Each single word hit Arthas like a strike of thunder in his ears. He was stunned, his body went numb. All the memory of that last met was recalled to his mind in just a short moment. They were painful to remember and he had tried his best to forget but…

'Don't be sad, good Prince… You will have him by your side soon…' Frostmourne whispered to him with calming tone. 'Just pledge your faith to the Lich King and you will earn everything…'

Arthas looked up, his eyes blearing. But now he had found what to do…

:

Muradin had a hard time during the release of Frostmourne. Rain of ice pieces that were blasted from the iceberg attacked him. He tried his best in blocking the small pieces. But he couldn't protect himself from a huge piece. The piece hit him hard in the chest that blown his air out of him. This could be the final moment of him.

Arthas now stood triumphantly with the runeblade on hands. He then glanced at the dwarf. Seeing his companion dying, he wanted to help but Frostmourne told him that the dwarf would die even if he tried to help so he didn't have any point in helping the dying one. Arthas nodded, left Muradin there with no regret and walked out of the cave through another exit that Frostmourne showed him.

Then he walked back to his camp. His army was fighting with all what they had against the undead force of Mal'ganis. All he did was smirking and fought his way to directly face Mal'ganis. The dreadlord was very shocked to see him again, but the most terrifying thing was Frostmourne. Arthas laughed and struck the dreadlord down in a short fight. Frostmourne glowed even more strongly when tasting the blood of the demon lord. After that, he returned to his people.

Falric, Marwyn and Thassarian rushed over to him to congratulate him on the victory. He said nothing, his only reaction was smirking.

"Your Highness, we finally defeated Mal'ganis. It has all ended." Marwyn breathed exhaustedly, placing a bloodied hand on his shoulder.

"End? Oh, no, no… My friends, everything has just begun…" He grinned evilly.

Before any of the three lieutenants could react, he raised Frostmourne up again. Arthas quickly stabbed Marwyn in the abdomen, pierced Falric's throat and sliced open Thassarian's chest. Frostmourne was contented of tasting blood, shimmering with the icy blue aura. The human Prince looked at the runeblade, wondering what to do next as he had now finished all the thing it told him. The artifact told him to head to the Frozen Throne, where the Lich King was imprisoned. Arthas just simply followed and didn't even bother to give his fallen army a single glance.

Everything is happening smoothly and wonderfully like a dream.

* * *

><p>AN: The corruption started in Northrend. Arthas sold his soul to achieve his wishes. Lich King was a he-who-knows-everything.

Poor Marwyn, Falric and especially Thassarian for being Arthas's lieutenants.

Kel'thuzad will appear in the next chapter, along with the return of our main uke, Kael'thas.

Thank you all for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmares

It had been five years since he last met Arthas. Five years without being harassed or molested, five years of peaceful moments with Rommath as his friend and student in Dalaran. He had forgotten about his stupid love with Jaina, who had now moved to Stratholme or somewhere else that he didn't care, and the ambivalence towards the human Prince. Now, the only thing he cared for was Rommath.

A month ago, Rommath had to return to Quel'thalas, as King Anasterian needed him for something. Kael really wanted to know what it was but after all, it was his Father's business. Now he stayed here alone with only Sartra and the phoenix egg as his friends. About the phoenix egg, well, he could just say that he could feel it hatching, but when the phoenix came out was still a mystery to him. He hid the egg in a dimension deep inside his heart so that it would be safe from any kind of outside contacts and only be harmed when, of course, he died.

Kael was wandering in the garden, enjoying the scenery. Though he had heard about a severe plague some of the human cities, he didn't care much. His faith belonged to his people, not to the human or the Alliance, despite the fact that his race had sworn loyalty to the Alliance. Suddenly, he heard sound of horn, alerting one. He quickly strode to the city gate to find what was going on.

A group of hawkstrider riders were approaching the city. The leader was a black-haired Elf. Rommath? How could he return so soon…? Kael walked out to greet them. But he stopped dead, stunned at the scene. Most of the riders were covered in blood from their own injuries or from other source. Some of the hawkstriders couldn't even stand after the journey. Kael inhaled sharply, his face showed panic.

"Rommath, what had happened to you all? Tell me, now!" The Elven Prince spoke out loudly. He couldn't stand watching them like this.

"Prince Kael… Our Kingdom… Quel'thalas…" The Magister collapsed to the ground but got caught in the arms of the Prince. "Quel'thalas is under siege…"

The news came like a strike from the blue. Kael felt as if he could faint immediately, but he tried his best to keep calm. He must stay strong now, or nothing could be done.

"Be hurried… I don't think we have much time to waste…" Kael helped Rommath get up and look at the others. "Gather everything we can find here, especially potions and first aid tools. I will go gather food and other supplies. We will make haste back to Quel'thalas as soon as those things are done!"

:

It could be too late. The thought just kept echoing in his head. He couldn't even concentrate on the ride. Sartra ran on her own, following the other riders. Kael felt dizzy, he was afraid. How is Father doing? How are brothers doing? And other people as well…? He could not help worrying.

A shrieking sound of Sartra brought him back to reality. He shook his head and looked up, and gasped. The scene in front of him was like that it came out from a horror story. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, on the trees and on the stone wall of the gate. Corpses of Elves, both military and unmilitary Elves, lay on the road. He jumped off the white hawkstrider's back, rushing to the pile of corpses, hoping that there were still some survivors. But he found none, not even a hawkstrider, let alone an Elf. His hands stained with the blood of his people while digging through the piles of corpses, the corpses of the people who could have survived if he was here during the siege. He buried his face in his blood stained palms, feeling hot tears mixing with the blood of his people. I am the guilty one, he bitterly thought, I should have returned to Quel'thalas long before this, at least I could save someone…

"Prince Kael! The Sunwell!" Rommath's voice startled him.

He looked up. Strands of blasting pulse of energy could be seen in the sky above Quel'danas, where the holy Sunwell was located. Swarms of monstrous flying creatures hovered around the energy pulses that shoot through the sky. Kael could not say a single word, his tongue had gone numb and a chill slowly swept through his spine. What he saw was more than horrible. It was the corruption of his people's energy source. The bright yellow light of the energy pulses changed into deadly green light. The destiny of the High Elves had been sealed at that moment; they would no longer have a magical energy source. Kael's eyes wide opened, staring at the dying light of the Sunwell.

All of a sudden, he felt a shocking blast. It shocked him but did not harm him much. He looked back at Rommath, who was trembling in panic.

"Rommath? What is going on…?" The Elven Prince stood up and walked over to the black-haired Magister.

Rommath couldn't even speak. He only raised his trembling hand, pointing at something behind Kael. The Prince followed and this time, it was he who became speechless.

The corpses struggled and they all rose up, lifeless and soulless. Their eyes burned with ghostly blue flame as they began to move towards the living ones.

Death had returned to take life with it…

:

Kael had to bite his lips so as not to cry out in agony when he threw pyroblasts at the ghouls – who were once his own people but no longer now. It was a lot better to see them rot in the earth than to watch them suffering the pain of being undead. Each ghoul he slain was needle struck in his heart. And he didn't know how many needles he had in his heart now.

Rommath and the other mages, knights and rangers fought to make way to Quel'danas through the sea of undead Elves, the priests kept on the healing. After a while, Kael's group ran into a group of Elven rangers, who were still standing against the undead. Kael'thas recognized the leading ranger, Lor'themar Theron. While the Magister and the other Elves protected him from behind, Kael threw a fire ball down below the battlefield and began to perform a spell. A circle of magic began to form bigger and larger from where the fire ball was thrown. Then came a huge pillar of scorching flame that consumed everything within the radius of the magic circle in deadly heat. When the fire eased down, the high Elven rangers still remained but the undead force surrounding them had been all burnt to cinder. The leading ranger, who had lost his right eyes during the conflict, no turned to look at the one who had helped.

"By the Light! Our Prince had returned to save us from the undead!" He shouted with great relief and led his group of rangers to Kael's side.

The rangers, including Lor'themar, ran over to their Prince and hugged him with all the strength they had left. Kael could say that some of them had burst into tears as they were too relieved when knowing that he had come. But it was him who was the most relieved one.

:

That night, he ordered the rangers and the knights to set a camp while he went with the mages and the priests to make a burial for the fallen ones.

He had to restrain himself hard so as not to cry but Rommath could not. The Magister collapsed and sobbed before the tomb that they made for the fallen Elves. It was the first time, Kael witnessed Rommath crying. Since they first met, Rommath had always been stoic and calm, but now it seemed that the Magister finally showed his weak side. Kael didn't say a word. He had never heard that Rommath had a family. It could be possibly that, with Rommath, his family was the whole race of High Elves.

After the burial, the black-haired Magister was too tired that he needed Kael's help to get back to the camp. Kael also helped him get onto the bed, which was just a big, flat stone covered in clean cloth, and tucked him in. Rommath quickly fell asleep. The Elven Prince sat next to his Magister on the bed, and just sat like that through the whole night.

:

The next morning, Rommath woke up when the sun had got high. He barely remembered what happened last night. He sat up and tied his ebony hair into a pony tail and walked out of his tent. The rangers were still on guard while the priests performed healing magic on the injured. Walking through the camp, the Magister wondered where the Prince was. He decided to ask Lor'themar in the commander tent. Fortunately, he didn't have to ask, Kael'thas had already been there, looking at the map of Quel'thalas.

"Kael…" Rommath strode over to Kael.

"Yes, Magister?" Kael replied, not even turn to look at Rommath.

The black-haired Elf halted. He was about to place a hand onto the Prince's shoulder, but the cold tone of the reply made him hesitate. Perhaps calling him so informally in this situation was not a good idea…

"I'm sorry, Rommath…" Kael sighed, turning to face his Magister. "I was just tensed…"

"It's alright…" Rommath nodded and placed his hand on Kael's shoulder to calm him. "I can understand…"

Kael'thas gave out a weak and painful smile. He wondered how he could still smile in this situation.

"Rommy, I need you to do me a favor…" He gently placed his hand on Rommath's hand.

"Everything you want will be done, my Prince…" Rommath looked directly into his eyes.

"Good…" Kael nodded. "Then I want you to tell Lor'themar to stay here with his group to protect the city."

"No problem. I will tell him right after this." The Magister nodded.

"And one more thing… I want you to lead the others out of Quel'thalas to Lordareon. Right now." Kael sighed before he said those words.

Rommath's face showed the shock. "Now? But… But what about you?"

"I will go after you when I finish the burial for my family…" Kael turned away from Rommath, not wanting to show his youth friend the pain in his eyes.

"NO! We won't leave you! I won't leave you!" Rommath grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard. "We cannot leave you alone in this ruined place! Who can be sure that the undead has been all defeated or has retreated? They can ambush you anytime, anywhere! If you die, or worse, become undead, who will lead us? Who will lead the remnants of the fallen High Kingdom? You are our Prince! You are the last survivor of the Sunstrider Dynasty, Kael'thas!"

And you are my beloved one too… Rommath bitterly thought.

The Elven Prince suddenly grabbed the Magister's face and had their lips met. Rommath was paralyzed at the abrupt contact. Kael's placed a hot kiss on Rommath's lips. He wanted his youth friend, no, his companion and beloved one to remember this moment, the moment when he put all his trust into Rommath. When he finally let go, the black-haired Elf blushed, gasping hard.

"Kael'thas… What…?" Rommath tried to speak but a finger was placed onto his lips to silence him.

"I trust in you, Rommy. If you trust in me, then please lead our people to Lordareon. I promise you that I will catch up with you all, safely. Then…" He gently hugged Rommath. "Do you trust in me?"

Rommath hesitated for a while but he nodded at last.

"Please, be careful, Kael…" The Magister bowed and left.

He would never see the single drop of tear rolling down the cheek of his beloved Prince.

:

Kael waited till Rommath and the others had departed from Quel'thalas. He put on his cloak of shadow, which helped him become nearly invisible. He rode Sartra to the east side of the High Island, where the Sunwell used to exist. There he found the now ruined, devastated structure, once was the glorious Sunwell Plateau. He kept walking deeper into the ruin. Corpses of the guardian Elves protecting this place were everywhere. He bit back a cry of desperate as he walked through the scene. Finally, he reached the core of the ruin.

The Holy Sunwell, now was nothing more than a huge hole created by the blast. His Father lied on the side of it, next to him was the remains of what used to be the sacred runeblade Felo'melorn. Kael collapsed at the scene, crawling over to his Father's cold body. He fell onto his Father's corpse, sobbing hard and cursing himself. I should have been who died here instead of you, Father…

After a while, he finally took back his calmness and took a deep breath. What had been done was done. He couldn't do anything to change the past. What he could do now was to keep on living to revenge for this terrible lost. He stood up, picking up his Father's corpse and the broken runeblade, then went to find the other members of his family.

He carefully made the burial and retrieved the skull of his Father, believing that it would be a protective charm for him and his people. Kael then performed his enchanting and blacksmithing skill on Felo'melorn to reforge the runeblade, at least the blade was reforged into a better hardness and power. The Elven Prince carefully put the runeblade under his cloak, got onto his white hawkstrider and rode out of the ruin.

:

As Kael was about to reach the city gate, he suddenly sensed that something was wrong. The feeling that someone was following him made him shivered, but when he turned round, he found nothing. The sound of something flew with fast speed towards him came to his sensitive ears. He moved his body in time to dodge an arrow. But he did not expect the next thing.

A painful blast of freezing energy blew him and Sartra off the ground. Kael gasped, his movement was slowed down because of the cold. He tried to stand up and protect himself but another arrow hit him on the shoulder. He cried out in agony while pulling the arrow out then bitterly realized that it was a poisonous arrow. Not until he collapsed did figures begin to come into his fading sight. The Elven Prince tried to stay awake but the poison and the freezing energy from the blast had made his body go numb. His eyes couldn't stay opened any longer.

The last thing he saw was two figures- one with long, bone-white hair in skull-decorated armor, the other was a floating skeleton with icy aura- walking over to him.

* * *

><p>AN: The fall of Quel'thalas and the making of the Lich, Kel'thuzad had been completed.

Kael showed his affection to Rommath in a very sudden and unexpected way.

Too much blood and tears had been dropped in this chapter.

We know that the Blood Elves in Warcraft are immune to magic so they won't be affected by Kael'thas's flamestrike.

Thinking of Kael fighting with Felo'melorn is hard, but I'm sure that you can imagine a mage using sword. Actually, he is not the first mage using sword, his ancestors like Dath'remar and Anasterian showed that they are mages and they can use sword, longbow, axe, etc…

Thank you for reading. Please give me your review if it is possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth

Kael woke up, breathing shallowly. His eyes opened very slowly. He was suffering a headache and his body was still cold since the attack. He couldn't know how long had it been since he was knocked out at the gate of Quel'thalas.

When his senses began to work again, terrifying smells assaulted his nose, making him choke and cough hard. He could sense the smell of dead, rotting corpses with dried blood. He immediately took his hands up to his face to cover his nose. The painful ache at his wrists informed him that he was now chained. Then he realized that he was lying on a pile of blood stained fur. The place was not too dark so he could see the things around him. He saw a pile of broken armors and weapons. Kael gasped. He must have been attacked and taken as prisoner. But who did this to him?

Creaking sound of something opened could be heard. He stared with wide opened eyes at where the sound came from. It must be the entrance of whatever he was being kept in. Some figures appeared at that entrance and began to move towards him. Kael's eyes narrowed. He remembered that he had seen those figures once, not so long ago. Ah, yes… They are the broken figures of dead people, who were brought back to life by dark necromancy, the ghouls. The Elven Prince inhaled sharply as one of those ghouls crawled close to him. Its hollow eye-sockets stared at him, examining him. He held his breath, not wanting to let the creature know that he had woken up. The ghoul got closer and sniffled at him. After a while not getting any reaction from the Elf, the ghoul turned round and got back to its pack. Kael breathed out in relief when the creatures finally left and the entrance was closed.

A bump of the thing containing him nearly blew him to the top of it. Then he heard sounds of rolling wheels. Kael thought for a while and figured out what he was in. He had seen one of these things on the way to Quel'danas, but it was a broken one. Lor'themar told him that it was the undead siege machine, the meat wagon. If he could move his hand, he must have palmed his face. Now he realized why the city gate fell so quickly.

He struggled and the chains began to budge. He gasped. He didn't expect that it would budge, though he hoped it would. The chains were not too tight so he could pull one of his hands out if he used his dexterity carefully. One problem was that the chains had spikes on it. How suck, it would be a lot better without those stupid spikes. He struggled, pulling his right hand off the chain with a slow and careful pace. The spikes dug into his flesh, drawing blood as he pulled his hand out. Finally, he managed to free his right hand from the chains, though his hand now was bleeding. Ignoring the bleeding, Kael kept on freeing his left hand, then his ankles. After getting all the chains off him, Kael began to look around for something that he could use to protect himself as he was now only having his light clothes on him, other things like armors, weapons, potions and even his boots were taken off by his capturers. He got into the pile of broken armors and weapons, digging into it. He found a light metal plate that was still usable and a chipped dagger. Those things would help him well in his escape. After putting the chest plate under his robe and the dagger into his long sleeve, he returned to the pile of fur, waiting for the entrance of the wagon to open again.

The meat wagon stopped after about an hour moving and its entrance opened, just as Kael had expected. But he was aware of the ghouls coming too. And they did. Two ghouls crawled into the wagon and moved towards him. He breathed shallowly and closed his eyes, pretending that he was still unconscious. Those two ghouls were not too dangerous, he realized, so taking them down would be a child's play. He silently thanked his Father for forcing him to learn close-combat skills. One of the ghouls got close to him and sniffled at him. Kael didn't want to lose this chance so he swiftly pulled out the dagger under his sleeve and stabbed it into the ghoul's throat. Being assaulted unexpectedly, the ghoul couldn't react and all what Kael had to do was to slash its head off. However, the other ghoul was still free from Kael's reach. Seeing the other one had been defeated, it made a shrieking sound in panic. Kael gritted his teeth and dashed towards the ghoul, stabbing the dagger right in the top of its head. Though both ghouls had been killed, Kael knew that he was in even worse trouble. The alert cry of the ghoul must have informed the other undead that he had been free.

Before Kael could reach the entrance, three skeleton warriors jumped in with chains and whips, blocking his way. The Elf swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing that he only had a very small chance to get away from those monstrosities and escape.

One of the skeleton warriors whipped down and the Elven Prince had to dodge with great effort. The Elf then dashed to one of the skeletons, crashing its leg with a kick while dodging the attack of the other two skeletons. He had no mana now and fighting with strength against those ferocious skeletons would sure be a suicide. So, he decided that a swift escape would be a better idea. Kael jumped high enough to pass the head of the two skeletons warriors and rushed towards the entrance.

By the Light, I just need two more steps and I will be free of this damn wagon.

:

His happiness didn't last long, however.

He had thought the skeleton warriors were the worst. But he was wrong.

A ferocious kick into his chest blew him back to where he started. The kick was too violent that he felt as if his chest, though protected by the light chest plate, was about to explode. He coughed up blood, crawling on the floor of the wagon. The two skeleton warriors whipped on his back, which made him collapse to the floor, lying prone. He felt the bone fingers of the skeletons grabbed his back neck and dragged him onto the pile of fur. The skeletons hit him hard by the face when he struggled. His hope of escaping had already been broken. Now he was being chained up again, this time, the chains were tighter and the spikes on them were far sharper than before.

When Kael took back his normal breath, a figure stepped over to him but he didn't look up.

"Long times no see and you still haven't changed anything, Elven Prince…" The figure spoke with a dark snicker. The voice was so familiar to Kael. "Still as haughty as ever…"

The Elf weakly looked up at the figure and gasped. His eyes grew wider.

No… It can't be…

Skull-decorated armor with black fur coat, kind of dressing that only demons and fiends could wear. The hair was long and bone white while the skin was blue hue and looked like death. Unnaturally glowing blue eyes of inhuman being stayed on that rectangular face. Still, the face was of a human, a very familiar human… A familiar human Prince…

Arthas Menethil.

* * *

><p>AN: Kael was chained and thrown into a meat wagon and had some ghouls checking on him.

Arthas was a bit brutal in this chapter.

This chapter was totally imagined by me, since in both Warcraft lore and the game, there is no mention about what happened to Kael during the raid of the undead.

There are not so many things to talk in this chapter though.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lie

Kael gasped hard. Time seemed to have stopped. He could have gone insane after being attacked by the Scourge and got mistake… The being before him could not be Arthas Menethil… There was no way that the human Prince he once felt some affection towards was the terrifying undead knight before him now…

Closing his eyes, he began to count to a hundred. Maybe all those things were just a nightmare.

The Deathknight smirked and ordered the skeletons to leave. When the wagon's entrance was closed, he began to step closer to the chained Elf. Noticing that the Elf was silently counting, he chuckled darkly, then knelt down and fisted the golden hair of the Elf, lifting his head up.

"Stop counting, Kael'thas. Even if you count to a million, nothing will change." The Deathknight breathed the sentences into Kael's ear sardonically. "What you are seeing now is no nightmare. They are true."

The Elven Prince opened his eyes in panic. Yet, the Deathknight's words were true, nothing changed.

"How…? How could… this possibly… be…?" Kael stammered. Cold sweat formed into beads on his forehead. He still couldn't believe that Arthas had changed into this… monstrosity…

The Deathknight, or former Paladin and former Prince Arthas Menethil, cackled maniacally. He grasped the chin of Kael, staring at the Elf's eyes with great amusement. He enjoyed the put-out look on the Elf's face and the fear that stayed in the Elf's eyes.

"Hadn't you heard anything?" He grinned, ghosting his sharp-edged gloved fingers on Kael's cheek, enjoying the shiver of his body. "Well… If you didn't, then you are such an ignoramus towards the political news…"

Kael didn't have any energy left to struggle against the grip of the Deathknight and that meant he was now hopeless. The terrifyingly cold and sharp-edged fingers kept running up and down along his jawbone, making him shudder. He gasped and tried to recall anything about Arthas he had heard during the past years.

'Prince Arthas had departed to Andorhal with Lady Jaina to examine the mysterious plague…'

'The Prince had decided to burn the whole place to prevent the plague outbreak…'

'Prince Arthas had set sail to Northrend to hunt down the dreadlord Mal'ganis…'

Well, these pieces of news didn't help him much. But he suddenly remembered one last piece of news he had heard just two months ago.

'In Northrend, Prince Arthas found an artifact known as the runeblade Frostmourne. He used to kill the dreadlord Mal'ganis. But after that, some survival said that the Prince had sold his soul to the Lich King and vanished in the icy continent. Nothing about the Prince's return had been reported…'

That last piece of news hit him hard in the mind. How ironic…

"I bet that you have recalled some of your memories…" Arthas smiled meaningfully, still not releasing Kael.

"Why did you… Why did you do that?" Kael breathed heavily. He had now recovered some of the energy so he struggled against the grip and managed to jerk his head away.

"I did all those things for my people…" The Deathknight kept a straight face. He lied. He didn't accept the invitation of the Lich King because of his people. Well, part of it, he did, but it was not the main reason. He knew this would be ridiculous if he spoke out, but he accept the invitation because the Elven Prince.

"For your people?" The yell startled Arthas. "How dare you to speak like that? You killed your own people and turned them into undead! Mal'ganis did the same to what you have just done! And not just your people, you killed my people, murdered my family like that they are nothing more than dirt! How could you speak like that you are a savior?"

Arthas was very shocked at the sudden outburst of the Elf. And the next thing was what he could not expect. Kael burst into tears because his pain of loss had reached its top.

Arthas felt as if his chest was heaving.

Stop it, Kael'thas… I have no intention to hurt you… Please, stop crying…

'He will understand your work in time, my champion…' The Lich King whispered to him through Frostmourne. 'One day, when he has joined the Scourge and finally belongs to you, in undeath, he will understand… But now, just let him pour his emotion out… You can't do anything…'

Then… Let it be…

Arthas stood up and gave his prisoner a glare.

"Just cry and sob as you like, as long as you don't try to escape…" He turned away and stepped towards the wagon's entrance. "If you dare to make any escape attempt, I will make sure you suffer for that stupid act…"

Without another word, he walked out and had the wagon's entrance closed, leaving Kael in the darkness.

:  
>The Elf had stopped crying for about an hour and was now asleep, an acolyte informed him so. It had already been dusk and Arthas decided to set a camp.<p>

He sent a group of lower-ranked Deathknight to guard the camp while personally going to check on the prisoner. When he stepped into the wagon, Kael was still sleeping silently. Arthas quietly stepped over to him and knelt down to check him up. He noticed the wounds on Kael's wrist, which he believed that were formed when the Elf pulled his hand off the spiked saronite chains. He carefully checked the wounds and used a clean cloth piece to cover those.

The touch woke Kael up. Realizing the Deathknight, the Elf squirmed and shrank into a ball close to the corner of the wagon. Though he didn't speak, Arthas could say that he must be horrified.

"Are you afraid of me…?" The former human Prince spoke in a way that seemed to be innocent while getting closer to Kael'thas and toying with a strand of his golden hair.

"Afraid?" Kael's spat at Arthas, glaring dagger at him, which made him quite surprised. "Let me use my magic and I will show you how I am afraid of you and your cursed undead army! I will burn this whole place into cinder! You bastard!"

Arthas chuckled with great surprise. I have underestimated you, Elven Prince…

"Is that so?" He grabbed Kael's chin firmly, smirked and looked directly in the Elf's glowing green eyes. "I will take that as a challenge."

Kael kept a bold face. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to make his glare as much intimidating as it could be.

"I thought you are such a coward that you wouldn't accept my challenge…" Kael grinned though deep inside him, a fear was growing.

"Well… I am a bit bored now so I will gladly accept your challenge…" Arthas smirked back. This was beyond his expectation, but he believed that it would be enjoyable.

"If I win, you must release me immediately…" Kael glared at Arthas, wondering what the answer could be.

"No problem… I am the Lich King's champion. If you win me in a duel, you are free to go…" Arthas chuckled and pulled out a mana potion bottle. "But if I win… You will belong to me…"

Kael inhaled sharply. He could not foretell the result of the duel, but he knew one thing that Arthas would never let him win in such an easy way. Especially when the prize for the winner was like that…

Arthas suddenly grabbed his back neck, stood up abruptly and dragged him out of the wagon. He then found himself thrown to the ground violently. A group of acolytes went over to him and released him from the chains. He dizzily stood up. There was a lot of undead surrounding the two of them, making a circle to prevent him from escaping. Arthas threw the mana potion bottle to him.

"Drink it. It will recover your mana pool." Arthas began to unbuckle his heavy armor and threw it down, wearing only the light leather vest and pants. "I will make our duel fair. You don't have heavy armor, so I won't wear mine."

Kael made a frustrated sigh. He knew this wouldn't be good. Even if Arthas had no armor, he was not so easy to defeat. But Kael realized that he was now backing at the wall and had no way to turn back.

Arthas summoned Frostmourne and got ready for the duel. An acolyte threw the bunch of weapons before Kael. The Elven Prince looked at the weapons. He found his golden arcane staff and the runeblade Felo'melorn in the bunch. Taking a deep breath, he knelt down and grasped one of the weapons. He had chosen his ancestor's runeblade, Felo'melorn.

"A mage uses a long sword in battle, not so bad an idea, Kael." Arthas teased snidely that made some of the undead laughed out loud in amusement.

Kael'thas sighed and picked up the runeblade. Felo'melorn had just been reforged after being broken by Frostmourne. He didn't know if the blade could stand against the undead runeblade this time, but he trusted in his Father's words. An Elven runeblade was stronger, sharper and harder when reforged after being broken. And he hoped that those words would become true.

Both of them had been ready. Kael took a deep breath and closed his eyes, silently chanting an incantation. Flame poured out from his palms and from Felo'melorn. When he tightened his grip on the hilt of the runeblade, the fire coated his hands like a molten armor.

Arthas firmly held Frostmourne at the hilt, whispering to the artifact and listening to its whisper. Icy aura came out from the runeblade consumed his hands and made his eyes glowing with the blue color of eternal ice.

Come a symphony of frost and flame…

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so now we had reached the conflict of part 2.

Kael was shocked to know that Arthas had become the deathknight who killed half of the High Elves, including his royal family.

Arthas had no regret of what he had done; besides, he even did more seriously unbelievable things.

Kael used fire power and Arthas used ice power. There will be a great battle between those two.

Sylvanas and Kel'thuzad will have their first appearance in about two or three more chapters.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trick

The Scourge army was surrounding the two fighters, observing a serious duel.

Energy burst out at each time the runeblades clashed. Frostmourne was the one that had just broken Felo'melorn not so long ago, now seemed to have a hard time in doing that again. The deathknight and the bloodmage twisted in the deadly dance of anger and hatred.

Arthas's strength proved that the Lich King's choice was never wrong. The power of his strength could split the earth. Each time the deathknight struck down, Kael'thas had to dodge with great effort, else he would be blown into the air or knocked off to the ground. Once Kael was hit by a ferocious elbow strike, stars blew all around in his eyes and it took him quite a while to recover the balance. The worse thing was that the Lich King's champion could also use death coil, a dangerous spell that could drain the life of his enemies.

On the other side, Kael's speed and intelligence, however, interested the Master of the Scourge. He dodged the strikes with accuracy and inflicted burning damage to Arthas. Though his melee attacks weren't strong, the speed and his magical skills made the difference. Kael had once knocked the deathknight down by striking him at the leg then threw a pyroblast at him. Unfortunately, the Lich King's champion was too tough and this caused a big problem to the Elven Prince's mana pool, which was drained quickly as the duel went on.

Arthas received an uppercut from Kael, which he hadn't expected. The strike made his jaw ache and his teeth clam in his tongue. With that effective strike, it took Arthas a while to recover. He took back his balance just in time to block an upcoming attack. Kael locked Felo'melorn to Frostmourne, pushing Arthas to a decayed tree. It was then when their eyes met in a close distance. Arthas saw deep inside Kael'thas a pain that was indescribable and a thirst for vengeance that was increasing to endlessness. Somehow, by seeing those feelings inside the Elf, he felt regret.

Kael gritted his teeth and hardened the grip on Felo'melorn's hilt. The flame of the Elven runblade was strong and it seemed to melt the ice on the undead runeblade. Felo'melorn was reforged with all the pain, anger and hatred of him, a Prince whose kingdom was lost. He had also put all his trust and his hope into this twin-bladed runeblade. And he didn't do all those things just to lose hope again.

I may not win this duel, but I will fight with all what I have. I'll face death if that means I can revenge for my people even just a little…

Kael'thas and Arthas were testing the other one's strength by clashing their blades. After a while, they were both pushed backward. But that wasn't the end. Raising the runeblades, they charged towards each other again.

:

Blood spilled on the ground.

Both fighters were standing still after dashing past each other. It was a breathtaking scene for the members of the Scourge.

Time seemed to stop flowing…Until one of the two fell to his knees.

It wasn't like what the undead army had expected. The one who had just collapsed was the Lich King's champion.

Arthas coughed up a mouthful of black blood. He had just made a terrible mistake by looking down on his enemy too much and he had to pay for it. The flaming runeblade dived down low and struck him right at the abdomen, his unprotected part, slicing a severe wound. If he didn't belittle the Elf, this wouldn't happen.

Kael'thas glanced back at his fallen enemy. He wanted to charge towards Arthas and finish him with a quick strike, piercing his heart but… What would happen if he did so? He would be stuck in the whole army of enraged undead with no escape and that would sure be suicide. Besides, deep inside him, he didn't really want to do so…

"Aha… Ahahahahahaaa…" The cackle of the deathknight chilled Kael to the bones. He turned round and inhaled sharply. His eyes grew wide.

Arthas stood up and picked Frostmourne up, still laughing like that there had been nothing happened. He covered the badly bleeding wound on his abdomen with a piece of his torn cloth vest. Then, he stared directly into the wide-opened eyes of the Elven Prince, the sight of a sadist that made the Elf's hair stand on end.

"Wonderful… Perfectly wonderful, Kael'thas…" Arthas wiped the blood off his lips and combed his bone-white hair in a smug way like that the wound was nothing more than just a light scratch to him. "The first round was so perfect. I have looked down on you, dear Kael."

Kael swallowed a big lump his throat. He was trying hard to not get panicked.

"Now…" Arthas grinned darkly, rising and pointing Frostmourne at Kael'thas. "… We will come to round two."

:

In just a blink of the eye, Arthas dashed off to Kael. The Elf had just enough time to raise Felo'melorn up to block the deadly strike of Frostmourne to his neck. Now, it was his time to be cornered. Arthas pushed him to the decayed tree, pressured the undead runeblade on him. Both blades were now at hair's breadth to his neck. The icy cold of Frostmourne licked on the sensitive skin of his neck, making him shiver. Arthas smirked and pressed the runeblade harder, knowing that sooner or later, Kael's resistance and strength would be drained off.

Cold sweat formed into beads and dropped down from Kael's forehead. His muscles were aching as they lost their energy in his attempt to push Arthas back. If this situation kept on, he would probably lose the duel. He knew that he would not keep up with this but he still had not found any solution to this.

"Give up, Kael… You are losing now…" The deathknight grinned wickedly, pressing harder. "You are mine no matter how you try to resist. Just give up and I will be easy with you…"

"Give up…?" Breathing heavily but calmly, Kael gathered the rest of his strength. "NEVER!"

With that last word as a shout, Kael thrusted his forehead right at the temple of the deathknight and harshly shoved his knee into the between of Arthas's legs. The headbutt effectively knocked the deathknight off but the knee-strike, beyond his expectation, had almost no effect. When he had finally freed himself from the deadly situation, Kael rushed to a far distance from Arthas to regain his energy.

Arthas clutched his temple which was no swelling. The headbutt made him dizzy, seriously dizzy that he nearly fell to the ground. Thanks to Frostmourne, he still could stay standing and slowly regain his balance. He looked at Kael'thas, who was now recovering lost energy. He wondered how stubborn the Elven Prince could be… No matter how stoic and disobedient you are, Kael'thas, I won't let you out of my hands again…

On Kael's part, he had just fully recovered his energy. Somehow, he felt something strange inside. Heat rose in his body and that heat was terribly hot. He clutched his chest, where was the source of the strange heat. It kept spreading all around his body until he felt as if he was going to explode.

Then, he heard a crack, the crack of a hatching egg.

Kael inhaled sharply. This was unbelievable. He had been hiding the legendary egg in a dimension in his heard and had been waiting for that egg to hatch. And now it hatched during this situation. He didn't know if he should felt happy or outraged with the stupid egg. Not just choosing wrong time to hatch, the egg was now a burden to him. What would he do with a baby flame bird while being assaulted by an over-zealous deahknight and surrounded by a large army of undead?

Suddenly, he felt a massive pulse of energy bursting out of his chest. A creature in the egg had finally come out of the eggshell and began to fly out of the dimension he kept it in.

Just as Arthas fully recovered his balance, a sudden burning blast blew him back to the decayed tree. He opened his eyes with shock. Fire was everywhere, dancing before his eyes and blurring his vision. The blaze burnt the undead surrounding him and Kael'thas into cinder. Smoke and sparks of flame flown into the sky. But in that sea of fire, stood the slender and graceful Elf holding a flaming runeblade in both hands. Like a master of the fire, the Elven Prince wasn't affect by the deadly heat and seemed to be controlling the rage of the fire.

And in that blazing moment, for the first time, Arthas witnessed the existence and listened to the song of a mythical being.

Phoenix.

It rose from the sea of fire. The majestic flaming bird dived through the undead army; its blazing body incinerated everything on its way. It sent out blasting fire feathers and burning streams of flame, which turned the whole undead camp into a heating hatch. Deadly in power, however, the phoenix had a beautiful song. Arthas watched and listened in awe, wondering if that song was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. The song brought him into the world of memories, into the haven scenery of a foreign realm and into the chamber of the dreams. He could have kept on enjoying this beautiful rhythm forever, as if…

'Champion! Do not let yourself be mesmerized by the song of the phoenix!' The Lich King shouted into his mind through Frostmourne.

Arthas shook his head hard. The voice of Ner'zhul echoed painfully in his head.

'Listen to me and be focus! The Elf is trying to destroy our force!' Ner'zhul kept on yelling into his mind.

Kael'thas…? He is…? How…?

'Take that Elf down! OBEY!' The Lich King harshly shouted his order which woke Arthas up from the state he was in.

He now realized the situation. Kael had brought the phoenix into battle and the two of them were co-working in destroying the undead army. They had managed to kill a large number of ghouls, necromancers and low-ranked deathknight. They even succeeded in sabotaging a lot of meat wagons and razing some supply tents. The Lich King's champion growled in anger and dashed towards the Elf, slashing Frostmourne down but the Elf had managed to block the attack.

"Stop this, Kael'thas! I can keep on rising the undead as much as I want, and it will be an even larger number than this small army!" He snarled, glaring at the Elf as they exchanged clash of blades. "How long do you think you will be able to keep resisting?"

"I have decided to kill as many of undead in your army as possible! Then when I begin to face my death, I shall have Al'ar, my phoenix, incinerate myself!" Kael breathed heavily, striking down on Arthas but was blocked. He would rather die in the flame of honor than let the undead ravage any other village or city of innocent people.

You are such a stubborn ass, Kael'thas Sunstrider… Arthas thought with great irritation.

'Well… Why don't you show him what we have got after slaughtering his people and end this stupid duel for once?' Ner'zhul whispered to him.

The whisper did help him a lot. He grinned wickedly and snapped his fingers. Kael watched confusedly.

What is the deathknight up to now?

Shrieking screams of pain and agony attacked the Elf's over-sensitive ears. He felt blood pouring out from his ears. Kael screams in pain and dropped Felo'melorn and put his hands to his ears to cover them. But the screams made his head spin and the world turn upside down. He dizzily tried to keep balance but sudden blows on his back and legs knocked him to the ground. The screams had stopped but the effects of those were still on him. The Elf weakly and dizzily tried to get up but received a kick at the abdomen, then found himself under the boots of the former human Prince. Al'ar had been defeated by a blast of icy energy and had returned into the dimension in his heart to recover. Gasping for air, Kael didn't want to know what would happen to him next

"You fought well, my dear… But only you and your bird won't be able to defeat my army… Besides…" Arthas smirked and grabbed Kael by the neck, pulled him up and pinned him against the tree. "I have just got a lot of new 'friends'…"

Some figures began to appear behind Arthas. Kael panted as he looked at them. Things became clearer and clearer into view. The figures were obviously undead. But they were not normal undead. They were the broken figures of the people once lived happily in the High Kingdom. Kael'thas knew them… Elven Rangers, the Elite force of the High Elves, once were proud of themselves for their fluent skills on the battlefield. Bitterly, they could no longer be now… They were now undead, some were deathknights under Arthas's order, some were floating green pale ghosts with the face of the pain itself. Kael also noticed a female undead elven archer. She wore long black cape with hood to cover her face, though it couldn't do anything much. Her glowing red eyes were staring at him emotionlessly. The Elven Prince inhaled sharply.

No… It could not be you… Anyone but not you!...

* * *

><p>AN: So Arthas vs Kael'thas battle happened. Kael summoned his phoenix, Al'ar while Arthas summoned a whole group of undead High Elves.

Guess who had just defeated Al'ar.

Sylvanas finally had her appearance in the story.

Hint of a relationship between Kael and Sylvanas was just released.

Thank you for reading and please send me some review if possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memento

He was being pinned to the decayed tree by the Lich King's champion. Obviously, his fate had been sealed. He had wondered if this had been the worst thing that would ever come in his life. Sadly it was not. The group of undead High Elven Ranger came into his view. They were now nothing more than slaves of the Scourge. But that was not the worst though. The female undead Elven archer had just appeared and when he realized her, he felt as if the sky had just collapsed onto his head. Death had changed her much that she was now an embodiment of pain and agony. Kael'thas bitterly bit back a cry of desperation as memory began to pour back into his mind.

* * *

><p>Over a thousand years ago in Quel'thalas.<p>

"Stretch your arms harder, my Prince! Or you will have the bow hit back your face!" The bright-haired Ranger General shouted respectfully at him.

The young Prince had to put all his strength into holding and stretching the longbow. It was too heavy for him, who was always used to reading books and practicing magic. He was proud of himself on being the youngest mage in the council of Mages in the High Kingdom but on the other hand, he had admitted that he was the most hopeless student in the Ranger Training Course. His face turned red and he began to pant as he stretched the longbow to its limit. All he needed to do now was aiming at the bull-eye and releasing the string of the bow along with the arrow.

"An'da! Is that the youngest Prince Kael'thas? An innocent voice of a girl rose behind him. "He is so cute! It's the first time I see a blushing Prince! His brothers have always been so cold and emotionless."

What…? Blushing Prince? Kael felt blood boiling in his head. I am not blushing! I am exhausted with stretching this stupid bow! How dare you…

He turned round at source of the voice. This time, he must admit that the girl was right, he really blushed. The Elven girl with long braided bright hair was standing next to her father who was, undoubtedly, the Ranger General. She wore green cape and high boots with gorgeous Ranger Armor and a bow hung elegantly on her shoulder. Her braided bright-hair added in her natural beauty.

Kael didn't even take his eyes off her for a long while, even when she looked at him and smiled lovingly. He felt his temperature rose when she waved her hand at him. The moment their eyes met seemed to last forever until he heard a scream of both panic and pain. Not until then did he realized that he had released the bow string along with the arrow. Unfortunately, instead of hitting the bull-eye, the arrow flew and hit an unlucky Ranger at his shoulder. That incident was seriously a shame, which made Kael blush even more. He didn't even dare to look back at the Elven girl. And so he didn't know what she had reacted then.

:

It was his Father's 5000th birthday and the whole Kingdom held a very wonderful celebration. His Father, King Anasterian Sunstrider, was the first Elven King that had ruled the Kingdom for 3000 years, the longest of all dynasties since Dath'remar arrived here. Kael joined into the celebration with great happiness. He wondered if he would ever become the next Elven King and if he would ever have such memorable celebration for his own. The black-haired Magister, Rommath, was with him during the whole day and he was elated about that.

The two of them walked through the long, well-decorated boulevard of the city. They bought light snacks and sweets to eat while enjoying the colorful lights of lanterns and magical flying flames on the way. Kael was busy with observing the city in the celebration night that he didn't notice that Rommath was observing him. Suddenly, a voice rose behind them both and startled them.

"Kael'thas! Rommath! There you are! I have been looking for you both!"

Kael and Rommath turned round. The one who had just called them was the Second Prince of Quel'thalas, Eldin Sunstrider.

"Oh, good evening, Eld. I didn't hear you coming." Kael smiled with a light blush of embarrassment.

Young Sunstrider's members had silky and shiny golden hair, a trait that made them stand out in the crowd of people. Obviously, Kael and Eldin shared that trait. They also shared face's structure and soft glowing blue eyes. But the thing that distinguished them was their height. Despite the fact they were both mages, Kael only stood up to Eldin's nose. Sadly, he was also shorter than his other Brothers. And that was one of the two biggest problems Kael had. The other problem was that he looked a lot like a female Elf. Although his Father had forbidden his Brother from poking fun at him about that, he still felt ashamed. Fortunately, Eldin understood that for him and was the most caring one of all his Brothers.

"I thought that you two had returned to the palace. Father was talking to the General Windrunner about the marriage of you and one of the Windrunner ladies." Eldin smiled softly, though Kael could say that his Brother was trying to keep a straight face.

"Wh-what? My… My marriage?" Kael blushed even harder and began to stammer like a wet-behind-the-ear apprentice. "B-but… But I have… I have not even… Even thought of that! This… This was… This was too sudden!"

Prince Eldin chuckled at his youngest Brother's reaction towards the news. The day he heard his Father's decision about his marriage, he was not so shocked like how Kael was now. After all, Princes in a Kingdom must follow the King's decision without question, even if that decision was meant to change their personal life, as it had been a duty. Eldin gently rubbed Kael's back to calm him down.

"Listen, Kael. You are now at the age of 1463 and that means you are no longer a naïve boy. You have to get married and build your own family. We don't know who of us will be chosen to heir the throne of Father, but I have already given up that hope." Eldin spoke with bitterness in his tongue. "I believe that whether you would become the next King of Quel'thalas or not, it would be better to have a family of your own."

Kael sighed and looked directly into his Brother's eyes. Eldin was not a very special boy in Father's eyes after all. He felt sad for his elder Brother but he couldn't anything much. Kael gently hugged Eldin in a comforting way.

"Thank you for talking to me, Eld." Kael smiled softly at Eldin then looked at Rommath. "Let's return to the palace, Rommy. I don't want to let Father wait."

Rommath nodded and followed the two Elven Prince back to the palace. He was having ambivalence. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad about the unexpected news.

:

It would be a lie if Kael said that he did not feel anything towards the ladies of the Windrunner's house, or exactly, towards Sylvanas Windrunner. After the representation at the night of his Father's 5000th birthday, Kael found that he felt some affection towards the young Ranger lady. They became closer as the time went by and soon, people in the High Kingdom began to rumor that the youngest Prince and the young Ranger lady were a couple.

One day, Kael was reading book in his room and Rommath came in with his allowance. The Magister brought some books and some snacks to his Prince. Kael smiled at his youth friend, though the reaction of the black-haired Elf really let him down.

"Uh… Rommath… What's wrong…?" The Elven Prince looked at the Magister with great confusion. The face Rommath was bearing showed somewhat of great irritation.

"When are you going to tell Sylvanas about your Father's intention?" Rommath snorted while tidying the mess on Kael's bed.

The Prince nearly fallen off the bed as the question came on abruptly.

"I… I have thought of it… We have just got on with each other for a year and I haven't known much of her yet…" Kael felt sweat form beads on his front.

"Well, the whole Kingdom has already known that you two are a couple." The Magister harshly threw a pillow at Kael's face. "You went to an inn last Saturday night and you say that you two haven't known about each other much?"

Kael now knew what happened to his youth friend. If he wasn't wrong, Rommath was feeling that the Prince had no more interest in him and only cared about the Ranger lady. Kael threw the pillow back to Rommath.

"I didn't know that you can get jealous of someone." He snickered. "I came into the inn with her for some drinks. We didn't do anything there. She even told me to sleep on the floor."

Rommath blushed hard. He had barked at the wrong tree.

"Oh… So… There was nothing…" He felt terribly ashamed of himself after getting angry at the Prince.

"Yes, nothing. We only drank some light cocktails and took a rest overnight there; I slept on the floor and Sylvanas slept on the bed." Kael sat up and gently pinched Rommath's ears. "You think that she will let me sleep on the same bed to her just after a short time. Even if she does, I won't agree."

Kael'thas then pulled Rommath to sit on the bed and wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"If one day I would ever marry her, you would still be my friend, Rommy. I will never forget you." Kael grinned and rubbed Rommath's back. "We were friends. We are friends. And we will always be friends."

The Magister smiled, still blushing. And he would never know what Rommath was actually thinking at that moment.

:

Years later, in the violet garden of the Palace.

Kael brought a bunch of flowers over to Sylvanas, who was waiting for him there. They smiled happily as they met and gave each other a hug. Kael then gently kissed Sylvanas's hand before handed the flower bunch to her.

"You are always too formal, Kael." Sylvanas blushed as she received the flowers. "You don't have to give me flowers whenever we met…"

"I love giving flowers to my dalah'surfal." Kael smiled softly.

Sylvanas flinched as the thalassian word came to her ears. 'Dalah'surfal' in Thalassian meant 'beloved one'. And she didn't expect that Kael would refer to her as his 'beloved' one. She shyly looked away from him. Her expression fell from happiness to confusion and ambivalence.

"Syl? What's wrong…?" Kael was confused at her reaction and thought that he had done something not right. "Is it my fault…?"

"No… No, Kael… It's not your fault, not at all." The Ranger lady put the flower bunch onto a stone bench and kept herself from looking at the Prince. "It's… It's just… Kael, you know, to me… We are friends… We are not lovers…"

Kael was petrified by those words. He had prepared all of this and those words were the last things he wanted to have. The sky seemed to have fallen onto his head and everything became dark. He tried to say something but he could find not a single word to say. A gloomy outlook of future began to appear in his mind. He would keep on living his almost eternity life without a family. He was the last Prince of the Sunstrider house, obviously that he stood no chance of becoming the next King. Now he would have no life mate, no throne and no family. Sylvanas's words of refuse had just sealed his fate and he believed that there would be nothing worse than those.

"Kael…" Sylvanas turned to look at him with an understanding gaze. "I know that this is not easy with you… But… I have already had a lover. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you… Besides, I am not worthy for you. You are a Prince of Quel'thalas, a royal member, when I am just a Ranger. You can always find a better woman than me…"

Kael lowered his head to hide his emotion. He didn't want those comforting words. All he wanted was to be accepted. Beyond his expectation, Sylvanas gently held his face and pushed her lips against his. Her lips were warm and tasted like morning breeze. He had always wanted to have this kiss during the whole time they got along. And this time, he got it, for the first time, and perhaps the last time.

"Syl…" Kael gasped when Sylvanas pulled away from him. "Could we keep on… Being friends?"

She smiled but didn't answer yet. She turned to one of her satchels and put her hands into it. After a while digging the satchel all up, she finally took out something. Kael could see that small thing sparkling under the light. A golden arcane band.

"We will always be friends, Kael'thas." She gently placed the band onto his left hand's ring finger. "Take this as my promise. It will remind you of me and of our friendship."

Kael sighed. At least, he would still have some connection to her. He then opened both his hands and began chanting a summoning spell. Slowly, a majestic longbow appeared in his palms. The Ranger lady gasped as the weapon fully formed in the Prince's hands. It was without doubt one of the legendary and signal weapons of Dath'remar Sunstrider – the founder of Quel'thalas.

"Prince Kael'thas… This is the Sunstrider longbow…" Sylvanas observed the longbow in awe. For her whole life, she could never think that one day she would have a chance to see this legendary weapon in such a close distance.

Kael smiled and gently placed the longbow into her trembling hands.

"The band will remind me of you. So this longbow will remind you of me, Sylvanas." Kael smiled. "I believe that my ancestors will be proud to have a Ranger like you take hold of this longbow."

Sylvanas closed her fingers around the longbow. She still could not believe in what was happening.

"Be the greatest Ranger of the Quel'dorei, Syl." Kael gently hugged Sylvanas one last time before turning round and walked away. Tears were rolling down on his cheeks but he didn't want her to know.

Tomorrow, he would prepare to depart to the Capital of Magic, Dalaran…

* * *

><p>The grip on his neck tightened and brought him back to reality. He was being pinned to the decayed tree by Arthas and had no chance to escape. He looked at the undead Elves again, and at the one he thought that was his once beloved woman.<p>

There she was now, bloodied and impure, still holding the exquisite longbow of the Sunstrider. Her beautiful glowing blue eyes had turned into bloody red. Her silky bright hair was replaced by the bleached white, blood stained and tangled hair. And her living, happy face of old time had become that of a tortured soul.

No… This could not be Syl… Not her… There is always a chance that she had escaped the undead army and stayed alive… Please, god… Please tell me that this is not my precious Sylvanas…

"You have done well, Banshee Queen." Arthas snickered and made a hand gesture to order the undead elves to move away. The female archer bowed her head and led the others back to their work.

Kael still could not get his eyes off her. The longbow was unmistakable but he still silently prayed that the female undead archer was not Sylvanas.

"You see… Your people are now mine… In the death, everyone was the same. And those who returned from the death will all bow before the power of the Lich King." Arthas tightened the grip on Kael's neck, making him choke. But Kael still didn't even look at him, which really pissed him off. Maybe some tease would do good effect. "Ah… Of course, that Ranger is so wonderful, isn't she? She was the most stubborn Elf that I faced in the High Kingdom. Well, perhaps she is only less stubborn than you… I will always remember her name. Sylvanas Windrunner."

Kael's mind was frozen with the name Arthas had just spoken out. His body went numb.

He had lost Jaina… He had also lost his family and Kingdom… Now, he even couldn't protect his precious Sylvanas…

When will this disastrously chaotic nightmare come to an end?

* * *

><p>AN: So most of this chapter is about the old relationship of Kael'thas and Sylvanas. And it is no happy ending love story though.

Arthas is making himself more than just a bastard. Well, I can't help describing him like that. In Warcraft 3, he is exactly a bastard.

Thank you for reading. Please give me your review if it's possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Treat

Arthas had ordered the ghouls to chain the Elf up to the decayed tree. He also had two skeletons warriors guard the stubborn prisoner. The damage the Elf had done to the camp was beyond what Arthas had expected: Half of his undead army were incinerated, six camps of supply were burnt to cinder by both the flamestrikes and the phoenix's fire, more than ten deathknights were injured severely through the short battle. For his own part, the Lich King's champion had to bear the scorn of the Lich King himself for making such an unacceptable mistake. He could keep on bearing the scorn of normal people for long but Ner'zhul's… Well, it was like having a loud, bonking bell in the head. Arthas had to move all around the camp to make sure that the fixing was being carried out probably. Although he had gone to urge the work himself, it took him more than two hours to finally put the chaotic scene out.

On Kael's part, he was having a terrible time. Struggling in vain against the chains, he observed the whole thing happening and silently hoped for a miracle. The chains were even tighter than they were last time and now he had two skeleton warriors as his bodyguards, which meant that his chance of having a successful escape was zero. During the chaos, Sartra had managed to break out from the cage she was kept in but now the deathknight had just succeeded in recaptured her. Kael bitterly watched the whole scene in hopelessness.

Suddenly, grave chill rose in the atmosphere around Kael'thas, making him shudder. However, he didn't look up. Slowly, a cold bone finger slid down under his chin and forced him to lift his head up. Kael's eyes narrowed as a disgusting being appeared in his sight. He could find no word better than monstrosity to describe the being. A floating skeleton with horns and tusks on the skull, wearing a kind of tattered robe with chains and covered in a freezing aura. The being looked directly into his eyes with his two glowing eye-sockets to examine his feelings. And he quickly recognized this being, undoubtedly, this was a lich.

"It has been a long time since we last met, old friend…" The voice came out from the hollow throat between the jawbones.

Friend? How ridiculous… Kael snarled mentally but kept a emotionless face and his mouth shut.

"How surprising… You are trying to make up that you don't remember me, Prince Kael'thas…" The Lich huffed with sarcasm while inspecting him from inside out.

Like hell I do remember… You are no one else than Kel'thuzad, the damned cultist… You have betrayed the Kirin Tor and brought the plague into this land… You planned the destruction of my Kingdom by using the holy Sunwell to bring your cursed being back into this world… How could I not remember you?

Still received no reaction from Kael'thas, Kel'thuzad began to get impatient. He could not understand why Arthas could have some affection in this stubborn and haughty Elf. The Lich slowly fisted his skeletal hand into Kael's hair and yanked his head upward hard that their faces were now just a hair's breadth.

"I don't know what the Champion sees in you, but the way he keeps you like a toy now surprises me a lot, Elven Prince." Kel'thuzad harshly spat his frozen breath at the Elf. "I think that you must be glad that he still allows you to live."

Kael only smirked at this, a smirk that showed all his mockery at the words the Lich had just spoken.

"I don't really want to say, but Kel'thuzad… You are not the kind of creature I want to talk to…" Kael snidely replied.

The Lich was very furious at the mocking reply. If the Elf was not Arthas's favorite toy, he swore that he could have crashed the thick skull of the stupid Elf long ago.

"Please leave him alone, Kel'thuzad." The voice of the former human Prince came to both Kael and Kel'thuzad. "He is now a possessing of mine, you don't need to be worried too much."

Both the Elf and the Lich turned at the deathknight. Arthas was striding over to them and had had his armor taken on. The Lich let go of Kael's hair and bowed respectfully at the Lich King's champion.

"Ah, yes… Of course, your Highness. My great apology for being so rude towards your possessing…" Kel'thuzad gave Kael a dead glare before floating over to Arthas's side. "But are you sure that he is safe enough in his living? Perhaps he would be a lot more obedient in his undeath…"

Kael shivered at the last sentence. The last thing he wanted was become a mindless ghoul under Arthas's control and torment.

"No… He may not be safe enough in life, but…" Arthas hissed meaningfully. "Pain could only be lively when the sufferer is alive. You know, Kel'thy, I love to see and hear the pain from a living one than that from our senseless slaves."

The Lich looked at his leader with great frustration but in the end, he gave a hesitated nod.

"Yes, your Highness. Then I think that I should take my leave." He bowed again and floated away.

:

Arthas ordered the skeleton warriors to leave and stepped closer to the chained Elf, who was now struggling hopelessly against the chains. He abruptly grabbed Kael's chin and held his head firmly. Startled by the sudden contact, Kael gasped but he didn't let out a single sound.

"Your audacious action impressed me well, Elven Prince. Although you lost, you still deserve a reward for your great effort…" The deathknight gave a smirk while whispering the words into Kael's ears. And Kael swore that that was the evilest smirk he had ever seen.

Arthas leaned upwards to ghost his lips over Kael's sensitive ear, making him shiver. Kael flailed against the chains, trying to jerk his head away but Arthas's grip on his chin was too firm. His body tensed when Arthas began to caress his jawbone and neck with the frighteningly sharp-edged gloved fingers. He felt hot, not just only because he was getting angry but his body remembered the contacts of 5 years ago in Dalaran. It was in the same situation that he was overwhelmed by the same person. And he remembered the way his body had reacted. This wouldn't end up good…

The deathknight seized his face, forcing him to part his lips. Kael was totally frustrated at this. Then, what he had expected came. Arthas grinned before pushed lips onto his while firmly holding his face so that he would not jerk away, ignoring his squirming and yelping.

Perhaps to Kael, this was no pleasure, but to Arthas, this was more than just pleasure. After all those years, he finally got this kiss again.

:

Kael struggled even harder against the chains, though they didn't even budge a little. He was chilled to the bone when Arthas's tongue slid into his mouth to explore it. Arthas was cold, terribly cold, but somehow Kael still could recognize the sense of human in the deathknight, the taste of a living human. This made Kael consider the possibility that Arthas was still having some humanity inside the monstrosity he had turned into in some way that Kael was unsure about. However, he began to get ambivalent. He didn't know whether he should be angry or sad about that…

After getting sated by the brutal kiss he gave the Elf, Arthas finally let go of Kael'thas. The Elven Prince gasped for air, trying to look away from the deathknight. All of a sudden, his hair was yanked so hard that he could not concentrate.

"I wonder if you are glad to receive such a satisfying reward." Arthas smiled smugly, looking directly into Kael's glowing blue eyes.

"Such a shame that I have to receive that 'reward', I could say…" Kael bared his fangs with fury.

"Don't lie to yourself… I know you from the inside out, Kael dear. I know that you have been enjoying very much…" Arthas kept on teasing, making Kael trnsed harder.

"I found nothing to enjoy in that disgusting action of you…" Kael hissed.

Arthas chuckled in amusement as Kael kept on being stoic and stubborn. He had always wanted to see the haughty Elven Prince got angry in frustration. And this time, he was having a great enjoyable time.

"However, I have said that to me, no one could ever replace you. And up to now, you are still irreplaceable and unique, Kael'thas." The deathknight huffed softly, toying with the Elf's lock of hair.

"It would be better that I am not…" Kael grimaced, letting disdain seep into his voice.

"Unfortunate for you, you were, you are and you will always be irreplaceable." Arthas smiled meaningfully. "And because of that, I will do anything to have you by my side…"

Kael shivered. He had never wanted to be by the side of Arthas, not in the past, and of course not now, not in this situation. Arthas had turned round and began to walk away. The skeleton warriors had also returned to guard him right after Arthas left. Kael sighed, wondering how far this situation would keep on.

From a far and dark corner of the camp, the Lich watched the whole scene with a feeling that he could describe as jealousy. He didn't have the right to object his leader's choice and decision but he also didn't want to see the beloved former human Prince went with the thick-headed Elf.

Perhaps he was just an outsider that he could never understand the affair between those two…

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for being late, I was having a lot of thing to do in school so I can't upload this chapter soon.

Anyway, we now have a one-sided love from Kel'thuzad towards Arthas, which made our Lich becomes envious.

Remember that both Night Elves and Blood Elves have fangs though they are not so sharp.

Thank you for reading, and please send me your review if possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cross Road

"The world didn't change through the time and through the events that happened. What changed was I and you."

_Arthas Menethil_

* * *

><p>Kael woke up with a severe headache and pains all around his body. He didn't remember what happened last night except that Arthas had given him a forcing kiss. Anyway, that wasn't what mattered now. He opened his eyes narrowly and light began to pierce in his glowing blue pupils.<p>

Oh god… Light… How I wish to see it again…

"Oh, you have woken up. I have been wondering when you will finally open your eyes, dear." The crackling voice of the Deathknight greeted his ears in a mocking way, he could say.

He was now fully aware of the state he was in. His wrists were chained and he was now being held by the waist, placed on the back of the skeletal horse, which he had to admit that it was terribly uncomfortable. The scenery was moving backwards in his sight and he realized that he must be moving forwards, so did Arthas and the rotten mount Invincible.

Suddenly, a hand fisted in his hair and lifted his head backwards, making him groan in pain as his scarf was hurt.

"Arghhh… Arthas! Let go of my head you son of bitch!" Kael snarled. He hated being so inferior and so invulnerable.

"Now, now, don't be too indignant. After all I think you should be happy that you are now so close to me." Arthas chuckled in a satisfied and amused way while lowering his head down to look into Kael's eyes. "We are now going on one way, riding one mount and you are in my arms. How you could say that we are not like a lover couple?"

It would be a lie if Kael said that he was not feeling nauseous. Indeed, if he hadn't held up the urge to throw out, he would have done it right after he heard what Arthas had said. He jerked his head away, trying not to look at the disgustingly irritating Deathknight. But Arthas wasn't to be denied that way though. After just a while, Kael felt his head being lifted up again.

"So, what do you think?" The Deathknight grinned.

"Shut the dirty mouth of yours up, Arthas Menethil! I'm not going to be seduced by such preposterous words you say!" The Elf gritted his teeth, baring his fangs in a weak attempt of threatening.

Arthas only smirked at that reaction. He had already had what he wanted, what the stubborn Elf said didn't matter him now.

"Well, even if you don't admit the truth, it is still the truth…" He grinned and let go of Kael's hair. "Just be calm and easy. It's a long way until we can finally reach Dalaran."

"What?! Dalaran?!" Kael was really shocked at what he heard.

Dalaran was the beginning of all those dissidents, he bitterly recalled. He first met Kel'thuzad there, who soon betrayed the whole Kirin Tor and became the culprit behind the plague. Then Dalaran was the place he first became ambivalent towards the human Prince, who was now the first Deathknight and the traitorous Prince who murdered two kings of two Kingdoms. Upon the recalling, Kael suddenly realized that he somehow had the responsibility for all those things, if he had made better choices, the chaos might not happen. But that wasn't the primarily important thing… What he was concerned at was that what the Scourge was going to do in the Capital of Magic.

"Yes, Dalaran, that place recalls a lot of old memories in me though… After all, we are not going there for vacation…" Arthas huffed, patting the head of the skeletal steed to ease him. "Kel'thuzad had some business there."

Kael gasped. Whatever Kel'thuzad did, it never brought good news. And Kael was sure that this time was even worse than the other times.

"What is he going to do there?!" Kael snarled, struggling against the chains.

"Well, perhaps summoning some kind of demon…?" The Deathknight gave his hostage a light thrust of elbow on the back to remind him not to make any futile escape effort. "I don't really care about that… And stop struggling, please. You know for sure that you won't have a chance to escape."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear those sickly words from you!" Kael harshly growled and struggled even harder.

Arthas clenched his fist in Kael's hair again. This time, he pulled the Elf's head backward even harder. Kael yelped in panic and felt as if his scarf was going to be torn out.

"I can put up with your stubbornness but growling and shouting are not the right way talking to your master, Elven Prince!" The Deathknight hissed threateningly.

"MASTER?!" Kael yelled in both anger and objection. That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. He could not restrain anymore.

Beyond Arthas's expectation, Kael rolled onto his back and thrust both his fists and the chains into the Deathknight's face. The strike was very powerful that Arthas was knocked off from Invincible's back. Kael took that at his chance and managed to get rid of the chains and get off from the undead steed's back. He then rushed over to the wagon that contained his weapons and armors and carelessly put them on. The undead army rushed at him in attempt to recapture him but he luckily avoided all the attacks and rushed over to the cage that Sartra was being kept in. Kael used Felo'melorn to break the lock of the cage and Sartra rushed out, tossing her rider onto her back and speeded off. Kael'thas glanced back. He saw the Scourge army was chasing after him with Arthas yelling curse at him. But the undead Elves did nothing to stop him. They just stood there in silence and didn't even obey the order Arthas gave them.

Perhaps they were giving him a chance to change the situation. They could be undead now, but they would always be a part of the Quel'dorei. And that's why they were doing nothing. They were helping him in his almost impossible escape.

Kael felt drops of tear rolling down on his cheeks. He felt guilty of leaving them here but there was nothing else he could do. His eyes and Sylvanas's met once again before he turned round and rode his white hawkstrider deep into the forest. This could be the last time their eyes met and he would never forget this moment.

Thank you, my friends… I will revenge for you all and I promise that I won't let you down…

:

The Lich was having great difficulty in calming down the Deathknight, who was swearing in the worst words he could figure out. Arthas even fiercely kicked a ghoul which crawled too close to him. It took him a while full of explanation from the Lich to ease his temper.

"My Prince, please calm down…" Kel'thuzad sighed. "We will soon find him again, you don't have to be so angry… The main thing we have to do now is to reach Dalaran and complete the mission the Lich King gave us."

Arthas breathed heavily. Although his anger had eased, the feeling of having lost again twisted his mind. He had lost Kael 5 years ago in Dalaran, now he had just lost the Elven Prince again. He cursed himself for being so careless.

"I hope what you say is true, Lich…" Arthas spoke as calmly as possible and climbed onto Invincible's back. "Let's move to Dalaran before it gets dark again."

Kel'thuzad gave a smile of relief. He cared deeply for his Prince and he didn't want to see his Prince in pain. The Lich then floated close to the Deathknight as they led the undead army to the Capital of Magic for another deadly raid.

Although Arthas didn't show his emotion out, he was truly in pain and confusion. His mind was full of thought about the Elf, what he was doing now and where he was going to. After this event, he would never be fully concentrated in his work until he met Kael'thas again.

:

In the evening of that day, two events happened.

The High Elves under Prince Kael'thas's leading were now renamed as the Blood Elves – Sin'dorei. They joined with the remnants of the Alliance in the battle against the undead Scourge.

Dalaran was ravaged by the Scourge. Antonidas was killed along with some other Archmagi. Kel'thuzad summoned the demon lord Archimonde, who destroyed the whole city of Dalaran and moved towards Kalimdor.

One seemed to be good and the other was bad. But if looking closely, none of them were good.

The Elven Prince and The Undead Prince were now parted in two different ways but their minds shared the same thinking: I will make you suffer the next time we meet.

End of Part 2.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so this is the last chapter of part 2. I hope that is doesn't end so suddenly.

Arthas had a slip of the tongue that enraged Kael and led to the escape of the Elven Prince.

Part 3 is on coming and Illidan will finally have his appearance in the series.

Thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to receiving your review.


End file.
